


mastic grill

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Karaoke, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Karaoke, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Storm - Freeform, Trapped, Unrequited Crush, date, rumbelle prompts, trapped in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: for a monthly rumbelling,June prompts:Non-Smut:drinking, karaoke, dancing, kissing,dateduring a storm the residents of storybrooke are trapped in a restaurant for the duration,





	mastic grill

**Author's Note:**

> {trapped }
> 
> since I have no cable, I’ve been watching a lot of the vampire diaries so the mastic grill made a cameo appearance. In fact except a lot of tvd Easter eggs in my upcoming fics. at least till I get my cable back!

mayor reign mills stepped onto the stage and spoke into the microphone in a poised and calming matter. 

"alright every one please remain calm, due to the weather conditions and a few down power lines it appears were all stuck here for the time being.so I'm asking that everyone please just remain in the restaurant till the storm passes and it's safe to get back on the roads. sheriff hubert is keeping me well informed on the situation and I thank you all for your patience." she announced with a false smile. 

so they were all trapped here in this trendy little bar,trapped together like some poor excuse of a reality show or social study.

that's how mr gold felt about the unexpected turn of events.thus far,

the party siting across from him seemed completely unfazed by this turn of events.all except deputy swan seemed concerned by the news that they were trapped here until further notice.mary margaret and her former estranged beau were too busy merrily swallowing each other's tongues to be bothered, 

"well I hope you didn't have anywhere else to be, it appears that were going to be here a lot longer then anticipated." mayor mills stated rejoin him at his table. 

"so I gathered." he replied with a bored sigh. 

"so where were we? she asked in her serious madam mayor tone.

"I believe we've concluded our business for this evening." he replied giving her a look.

"your dismissing me." she said incredulous.

"yes dear, I've had as much of your company as I care too for the night. off you go." he said dismissing her with a smirk.

"quite the gentleman as always mr gold." she replied with a laugh and vacated his table.

he took another drink from his glass of bourbon finishing it off and gestured for a waiter to refill his glass.since he was essentially being held hostage here with these dimwitted townsfolk might as well have another drink to dull the irritation he thought.when the charming reunited couple took to the stage in some ill advised karaoke endeavor,mr gold pinch the bridge of his nose as mary margaret and David nolan enthusiastically sang more then one cheesy pop song to his discontent.

as the nauseating cutesy couple began their next song to the chagrin of the whole establishment he was sure the doors opened suddenly to admit another gust to the dismal party, 

'the lovely belle French'

she trudged into the room soaked through,her pretty dress stained with mud.

"oh my gosh belle,what happened too you! ruby asked as she ran up to the drenched tiny brunette. 

"my car broke down in the middle of this, she replied gesturing widely. and I had to walk all the way here! I'm a soggy mess." 

"yea, I'll say your dripping everywhere." ruby said with a barely restrained laugh.

belle rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll see if I can get you a towel.” ruby said. 

that was his chivalrous cue, he quickly stood up from his table and took off his suit jacket.

"allow me,miss French." he said as he put his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"thank you,mr gold." 

"it's no matter dear,please join me." he said indicating his waiting table.

she nodded her head and put her arms through the too big sleeves. essentially drowning her tiny frame in the over sized jacket.

she looked adorable.and he realized that he liked the way she looked in his clothes.

they sat down to his table and he slid his glass of bourbon toward her. "it'll help warm you up." he said nodding at the glass. 

"and they say chivalry is dead." she said with a teasing smile and took a small drink from the glass.she made a face and he chuckled.

"yes, it's quite strong if your not used to it.I'll order you something else." he said with a amused smile.

"no, it's fine.I like it,she said hurriedly. so how long are we going to be..

"trapped here, he finished her sentence with a smirk.until the storm passes I suspect." 

they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence while he stole longing glances at her.blindly groping for something to say.

any topic of conversation,

she turned her head away something else catching her attention.for as long as he could remember he'd been smitten with the tiny brunette. she was embarrassingly too young for him,he often reminded himself. but to his misfortune he couldn't stop himself from thinking of her.she was so warm and kind and that laugh.that sweet giggle of hers made his old battered heart beat again.

'oh yes' he had an adolescent crush on the tiny beauty and honestly who could blame him.really, she was..she was belle.

admittedly he had spent many lonely nights locked away in his study fantasizing about just this scenario,

the awkward silence that had settled between them was rudely interrupted when the sickly happy karaoke enthusiasts took to the stage again, to butcher another 80's song.this one a sappy love song.

belle looked up at him.giving him a puzzled look.

"yes, they've been at it all night." he said with a sigh and she giggled.

"I was actually wondering if they were back together, again." she clarified.

"oh that, well it would appear that mr nolan and miss blanchard have found a way back to each other. again." he replied in a uninterested tone.

"don't they always." she agreed with a smile.

"yes,unfortunately to my ears." he quip. 

"yea, I can see how that would get on your nerves." she teased.

he nodded."care for another." he gestured toward her empty glass.

she visibly shivered. "yes please." she replied and pulled the jacked tighter around herself.

"what happened to your friend? wasn't she getting you a towel, or something." he said glancing around the bar in search of the so called caring friend.

"she's actually on the dance floor at this moment." belle replied with a pleased smile pointing in her direction.

"I see." he said frowning as he watched the so called caring friend dirty dance with some boy. 

"I'm happy for her, belle said calling his attention back to her. ruby's been after him all summer." 

"ah, a case of true love then." he mocked and gestured to the waiter to bring them another round.

she gave him a face and he returned her adorable look with a amused smiled. 

a waiter brought their drinks to the table and that same unfortunate awkward silence settled between them.again, he just stared longingly at her.watching her take small sips of her drink.

 

"it sounds like the storm might be letting up." she said absently and he nodded his head.wishing that he had the words to unburden himself.

what were the right words to say? how did he even begin to tell her all the things that were festering in his heart, he remained hopelessly wordless as he gazed dumbfounded at the tiny beauty siting across the table from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this unresolved, I hit kind of a wall with the ending so...I’m now taking prompts for this!
> 
> Here’s a list of the songs that the charmings sang,
> 
> nothing gonna stop is now!  
> By starship
> 
> don’t you forget about me,  
> By simple minds
> 
> and, 
> 
> almost paradise  
> By mike Reno & Ann Wilson


End file.
